


Ты был в Париже

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Monsters, Other, Paris (City)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: soulmate!AU, по заявке К-ф.





	Ты был в Париже

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Soul Eater 2016  
> Беты - Mad Sleepwalker, Мадам Суслевская

«Родная душа — это тот, благодаря кому вы начинаете жить подлинной жизнью…»   
Р. Бах

«Любить – это не значит смотреть друг на друга. Любить – значит смотреть вместе в одном направлении»   
А. де Сент-Экзюпери

 

 

Париж, командировка – вот, вроде бы, отличное место для всего, на что хватит здоровья и денег. В ноябре здесь достаточно сыро, туманно, из глубины двора тянет протекающим подвалом, а снимают они то ли мансарду, то ли бельэтаж – короче, какие-то антресоли, куда холодная вода подается по часам и где всего одна проваленная кровать.  
Кровать, Смерть ее забери, полуторная, вдвое старше их обоих, а комната такая, что ставить раскладушку можно только на сырой потолок. И за отсутствующую доплату.  
– Старший, куда вы дели наши суточные?  
На те же деньги можно было и не в центре, можно было в каком-нибудь новом районе на окраине. И ежедневно подземкой до центра последним вагоном, обратно – первым.  
Тварь, которая настолько потеряла разум, что уже перестала прятать трупы, тоже предпочитает исторический центр.  
Поэтому – подъем каждую ночь, торчание на крыше или, вот как сейчас, на маленьком балкончике с гниющими под мелким дождем плетеными креслами. Квартира пуста: дураки-хозяева явно умотали в места поюжнее, забыв убрать летнюю мебель.  
А хотя бы и не умотали. Вот эмиссары Академии, класс EAT, на страже здравого смысла и порядка, пожиратели из пожирателей, сидят на вашем балконе под моросящим дождиком. Получите и распишитесь.  
Кофе бы. Или чаю. Чего-то горячего в руки, и было бы даже почти уютно. Но вместо этого есть полбутылки кислятины, которой только стакан пачкать, даже если бы он был. Поэтому – из горла каждые пятнадцать минут и еще когда малой говорит что-то вроде:  
– Не понимаю, зачем все так усложнять.  
Тогда – отхлебнуть и пояснить:  
– Правила. Тебя тоже в свое время кто-то страховал. Наверное.  
На это малой молчит, и можно подумать, что обиделся: надвинул капюшон штормовки, поправил лезущие в глаза лохмы.  
Надо его, как рассветет, перед сном подстричь. Еще одна обязанность: стричь малого, это почти не обязанность, а издевательство, почти не издевательство, а вот как бы вы сами начали бы стричь, например, огородное чучело?  
Подпускать к чучелу огородному чужого человека с ножницами в руках – совершенно не вариант, и Спирит скребет о бутылочное стекло сначала ногтем, затем сталью. Стальные пальцы. Стальные нервы. А ему девятнадцать, и он все еще может стать, например, матадором, у него совершенно стальное все, рефлексы безукоризненные и никаких нервов, ну какие, скажите, нервы со Штейном, это слезы одни, а не нервы.  
Смотреть, как всем нескладным, вытянувшимся своим весом облокотился: на поручнях локти, лицо в ладонях, и можно подумать, что плачет, и можно подумать, что может ненароком кувыркнуться вниз.  
Но даже черный прорезиненный – нуар, романтика, романтично от зажигалки в романтичной полутьме – плащ сидит на нем не как хламида Жнеца, а как мусорный мешок, или мешок для трупов. Топорщится и пузырится. Ломает спичку за спичкой из рекламной пачки с черно-красным лягушонком на обложке, а вонючка все не подкуривается и не подкуривается. Волосы эти мокрые, лицо – но нет, не плачет, потому что просто не плачет никогда, не было такого случая, просто дождь и мигрень, наверное. Мелкий в последний год решил-таки догнать свое оружие в росте, а догонять было длинно. Мелкий даже предупреждал, что так будет: звон в ушах, звезды в глазах. Голова кружится, тошнит, но все это, конечно, нисколько не мешает в работе.  
– ...а у меня, значит, ветер в голове, потому мне ничего.  
– Повезло вам, старший.  
– ...то, что меня от тебя тошнит, считается?  
Штейн смеялся и говорил, что это "синдром кувад". И что скоро пройдет, вот только Ками родит.  
И вот и дочке уже три месяца, а они уже три недели в Париже, а оно все не проходит и не проходит.  
– Пить надо меньше.  
А куда меньше, если пьешь в одиночку: даже пробовать не надо, чтобы понимать, что не надо со Штейном, но чем еще заниматься целых три недели.   
– Все равно не понимаю.  
– Что тебе не так? Сиди себе, жди...  
Широкий жест на мокрую улицу, крыши, деревья, торчащую где-то за мокрой темнотой – огни еще на зажигали – башню с открыток.  
В ответ Штейн шуршит своим черным пакетом, в который завернут, оборачивается, но смотрит не в лицо, а куда-то за спину. Хорошо так смотрит, жуя неподожженую сигарету.  
И Спирит смотрит в ответ. Не сказать, что он этого момента совершенно не ждал.  
Что его хладнокровнее всех крокодилов, ебанутее всех мартовских зайцев, быстрее птички колибри под «белой феей» – замечательный, замечательный во всех отношениях Мастер, на все руки, берегите пальцы.  
Конечно же, когда-нибудь он облажается.  
Две секунды логики по Штейну: каков наихудший исход?  
Наихудший: пострадает кто-то, кто ни при чем. Нет. Нет. Улица пуста, как на заказ. Следующий вариант.  
Следующая очередность: пострадает напарник. Или я.  
Именно в таком порядке. Наверное. Две секунды логики по Штейну истекли, продлять будете?  
Спирит не оборачивается. Он и так слышит – как можно было прослушать, как он так самозабвенно трепался и дотрепался.  
Скреб-поскреб чешуи о мокрый кирпич. О перила. Отражение в окне видно краем глаза, но оборачиваться не надо, не хватало этого еще и увидеть.  
Легкое дыхание с присвистом гнильцы. О да, прямо в ухо. Ах ты ж черт. Чем он там убивает? Когти? Зубы?  
Они же оба читали профайл. Там даже было расплывчатое фото жертвы. Нет, не страшно. Ну, вот когда даже неясно, что это было человеком, – то нестрашно. Просто – или это влияние Штейна – начинаешь думать, как это было сделано. Когда ты сам очень даже холодное оружие – то думаешь о таких вещах. Как это сделано.  
Содраны большие фрагменты одежды вместе с кожей. Если сейчас аккуратно скосить глаза на ботинки, только не двигая головой, то вот видно, как.  
Большой такой язык, длинный. Назвать эту штуку шершавой – это все равно что назвать морского ежа «пушистым».  
Во все стороны торчат. Отличная заточка. Рвать и глотать. Очень удобно. Длинный, гибкий, как хвост. Только он язык. Ах ты ж черт.  
Вот Штейн – он видит весь натюрморт полностью, поэтому смотрит за спину и влево, тварь сидит на стене, тварь у нас верхолаз, стенолаз, геккон чертов. И как успел подобраться так тихо.  
Но по Штейну не сказать, чтобы впечатлен. Затягивается – все же подкурил как-то, умудрился – а затем медленно, тремя пальцами берет чадящую сигарету и щелчком ее.  
Куда-то за спину и влево.  
Шипение перестает быть фантомным, становится похожим на свист чайника. Снова шуршание чешуи.  
Но языка, болтающегося чуть пониже горла, уже нет. Убрался, втянулся, а вслед за ним утянулась куда-то на крышу и остальная пакость. Исчезла, как и не было.  
Штейн все еще не впечатлен.  
И Спирит говорит первое, дурацкое: «Ну, привет» и «Черт» и, конечно:  
– Курить еще есть?  
– Вы же бросаете, старший, – конечно же, в ответ.  
Спирит не может сказать даже, за что больше сейчас ненавидит, но момент, когда можно было дать в ухо и это помогло бы – упущен пару лет назад как. Чего руками махать. Поэтому он встает и тоже молча смотрит поверх перил.  
Цепочкой зажигаются фонари. Под ними по пустой улице бежит, хлюпаясь тяжелыми ботинками в каждую лужу, кто-то маленький с большой, тяжелой железкой наперевес. Успеть, спасти, найти, уничтожить.   
Но момент упущен.  
– Идемте спать, старший.  
– А?  
– Сегодня ничего не будет.  
– Да ну, – тварь голодная, тварь обломанная уже три недели как, тварь получила окурком больно, с чего бы останавливаться? Вон, внизу, какие сильные, смелые и маленькие охотники бегают. Вкусные, с большой душой.  
– Ну да. Допивайте, и пойдем.  
Отвратительно, но насчет таких штук Штейн обычно прав. Еще ни разу не ошибался. Или – плохо дело, если так – его все же проняла мигрень вместе с той штукой, которую он только что сделал. Ведь не в окурке же, в самом деле, фокус. И не в игре в гляделки. Кишины для такого слишком тупые.

На антресолях темно, пахнет мокрой штукатуркой и клопами немного. Часов нет, времени где-то чуть за полночь.  
– И все-таки.  
Спирит чувствует, что он не умнее средненького Кишина. И примерно столько же тактичности – задавать сейчас вопросы мумии, которая, завернувшись с головой, валяется неподвижно. Сильно, видимо, накрыло.  
Но мумия высовывает из-под одеяла пальцы, шевелит ими, прищелкивает.  
– А, ну да.  
Спирит так и так теперь никогда не засыпает рядом со Штейном просто так. Только в виде Оружия, только хардкор – и не слушать никакие уверения насчет того, что не в командировках, что нет подходящего инструмента и условий.  
– Ну уж нет. Хватит. Найди себе другую игрушку. Кому будешь удалять что-нибудь нужное. Или пришивать ненужное. А с меня жена за каждый шрам спросит.  
В таком виде они даже умещаются на кровати. Тристан безо всякой Изольды, зато со здоровенной косой в кровати, берегите пальцы.  
Единственный минус:  
– Ай.  
Немного ментального контакта:  
– Ах ты ж черт.  
Спирит вправду не догадывался:  
– Слушай, малый. Может, я тебе голову отрежу, а? Ну, вот эту левую половину. Или хотя бы в аптеку сгоняю.  
Штейн думает так же, как и говорит: тяжеловато, медленно, но четко. Думает, подлец, постоянно, даже в таком состоянии:  
– Незачем. Пройдет само. И..  
И ничего не забывает.  
– …и нет. Это не фокус. Я ничего не делал.  
– Но как, Холмс? – Спирит принимает условия игры: «игнорируем боль». В целом это напоминает попытку вести диалог под самым динамиком в дискотечном зале. Так же бьет и гудит, но раз уж приступ пошел полным ходом и, кроме как на «пройдет само», надеяться больше не на что.  
– Вот так.  
В темном зале вспыхивает неоново-ядовитая Кишинова душа, яркое ядро в серой оболочке тела. Не так схематично, как в учебнике. Намного больше мелких, неприятных подробностей, подходящих скорее анатомическому атласу. И соответствующий лекторский тон:  
– Видите, вот он и до метаморфоза был почти слепой, а сейчас вообще ничего не видит. Только внутренним зрением. Да еще обоняние – но и то ему дождь отбил. Вот он поэтому на нас и наскочил, не разобравшись. Голодный. Увидел вас – Оружие, да еще в отличной форме. Питательно.  
Темнота расчерчивается серой сеткой, в узлах которой – пятна побледнее и поярче. Души людей и животных, разного возраста и силы. Плывущие между ячеек волны разноцветных запахов. От самого яркого пятна одуряюще несет кислым вином.  
– Нашел себе карамельку, – не сочувствует Спирит ни капли. – Чего же он не облизал-то.  
– Нельзя потому что, – слова голодного цвета и запаха опасности, все, как видит и ощущает тварь. – Потому что есть вещи, которые ешь ты…  
Большая, яркая душа – как по учебнику – душа хорошо, регулярно питающегося Оружия.  
– …а есть такие, которые едят тебя.  
Рядом с ярким – черная пустота, а в ней слабый огонечек качается. То ли испорченная душа, то ли огонек сигареты.  
Запах вина превращается в уксус, аммиак, кислоту. Чернота куда больших очертаний, чем Штейн, чем даже местный недоКишин. Большая. Солидная. Толстая.  
– Пиздец, – реагирует Спирит на такие откровения. – Слушай, ты, когда соберешься реально превратиться в какое-нибудь гигантское отвратительное насекомое, – маякни, а. У меня жена и дочка, вообще-то.  
– Не соберусь, – Штейн Кафку не читал, а поэтому на шутку реагирует вполне серьезно. – Просто у нашего клиента проблемы с восприятием. Это он меня так увидел. Я не виноват.  
– Рассказывай. Ты всегда виноват, поэтому с тобой так удобно. Расскажи-ка мне лучше, как он видит наших малышей? Они ему кто? Конкуренты или еда?  
– Еда, – трехмерная картина расплывается и блекнет, растворяется, как пятна, которые видны на внутренней стороне век, когда закрываешь глаза. Судя по коротким ответам, все-таки смаривает, наконец-то.  
– Плохо, – ворчит Спирит. Темнота сереет, синеет, чернеет. Где-то по ту ее сторону засыпает Штейн, начинает видеть свои собственные – серые, с черным, иногда в кровавых пятнах – обычно-ненормальные сны. Спириту не в первый раз. Он, конечно, против, чтобы его резали спросонок, но это совершенно не повод засыпать в одиночестве. Целых три недели. Вдали от семьи. Он же не стальной, не в этом смысле, он совершенно отвык один.  
И нет, Штейн об него не порежется. Ну ладно, один раз порезался. И как это он умудрился… способный такой, – засыпая, опять не удивляется Спирит и хочет увидеть во сне Маку, но знает, что увидит во сне только маску господина Жнеца и укоризненно покачивающийся костяной палец, похожий на ту самую-в-зубах-навязшую башню со всех конфетных коробок.  
Это к близкой развязке.

Просыпается Спирит не от того, что солнце в лицо, а потому, что по лицу тени. Мелкий сидит – коленями на табурете, руками по стеклу. Рисует. Как, скажем, по запотевшему или по обледеневшему рисуют теплыми руками на этих тепленьких рождественских открыточках.  
Только до Рождества еще месяц, на улице распогодилось, но руки у малого постоянно холодные, ледяные даже вне зависимости от погоды. Рисунок на солнце просвечивается ярко-розовым и немного капает. Ну вот, опять. Второй раз уже. Поразительные способности.  
А в остальном даже красиво нарисовал. Круглый череп, в котором три дыры. Снизу зигзаг зубов – только этим непохоже, не зубцы, а волна. Улыбчивый такой.  
– Доброе утро, – Спирит видал и круче. Его очередь не впечатляться: подумаешь, пара-другая порезов по ладоням. Поверхностные, хотя крови всегда залейся. – Пластырь есть, Пикассо?  
– Нет. И курить нет.  
– Умывайся. Пойдем, поправим.  
Распогодилось отлично: солнце превращает мутные лужи в зеркала, ветер шумит ветками по-весеннему, где-то орёт кошка. Немного подморозило, булыжник скользкий, и они идут под руку, издалека похожие, наверное, на что-то, что изображают на открытках.  
Завтракают они далековато от дома, бедновато, но зато можно покупать вчерашний хлеб задешево и разливное вино. И луковый суп – к вопросу о правильном питании.  
Штейн держит ложку бледной забинтованной рукой и выглядит как что-то с плакатов о благотворительности. Если бы не закончились сигареты – он бы вообще днем на улицу не высовывался, даже чтоб поесть. Просто забывал бы. Как и стричь лохмы. Он об этом не думает, так-то.  
В такие хорошие утра Спирита обычно грызет мелкими зубками совесть. За что-нибудь, чисто по привычке, было бы к чему прицепиться. Вот напарник выглядит, как отродье подземелья, – чем не повод.  
– Обломись, – говорит Спирит совести своей вслух. И затем уже Штейну: – Давай быстрее, нам еще в ветеринарку. Мне таких номеров, как вчера, нафиг не надо.  
Черная, голодная пустота, ну надо же. Еще одна иллюстрация к тому, что жалеть Штейна – дело не только пустое, а еще и вредное. Для дела, для всех.  
Слушается – быстрее начинает наворачивать.

Вечером они оба снова на балконе – уже другом, другой квартал, неважно. Где-то внизу, топоча, бежит эта их поднадзорная со своим Оружием:  
– Как ее звать?  
– Не помню, – закуривает Штейн. – Это важно?  
– Забудь.  
– Ладно.  
Под обезболивающими Штейн всегда задает лишние вопросы, докапывается. Лучше уж бы сразу вырубался. Но нет, мы очень особенные, мы дофига парадоксально реагируем на все, кроме, разве что, никотина…  
– Что-то сказали, старший? – зрачки, хоть и темно, маленькие.  
– Я тебя обожаю.  
– А.  
Обдолбать своего Мастера – это номинация на премию Дарвина, Штейн даже не сказал на это охуительное предложение ничего, он хоть и маленький – недавно еще был – но отлично умеет посмотреть как на идиота.  
Точно так же смотрела усталая врач в том государственном приюте, когда Спирит с помощью своего безбожно ломанного французского, бумаг со штампом-черепом и интернационального своего обаяния и языка жестов пытался пояснить, на какого ряда препарат ему нужен рецепт. Или хотя бы бланк с печатью и подписью.  
Хорошо, что она смотрела на Спирита. И что Штейн стоял не на свету. И спиной – смотрел в окно, во двор, туда, где вольеры.  
Если тебя выбросили на улицу – или сдали сюда – то у тебя есть шанс. Особенно если ты маленький и симпатичный. Недостаточно – и тебя, прокормив положенное время, затем за государственный же счет усыпят.  
– «Усыпить» – это фигура речи, старший…  
Все это – с любопытством глядя на воткнутую в руку иглу. Правило «мал еще сам колоться» – все еще действует, Спирит одним щелчком пальца отламывает с ампулы шейку и не промахивается мимо вены.  
– …строго говоря, миорелаксанты вызывают паралич, в том числе и дыхательной мускулатуры. Удушение.  
Его зовут Спирит Албарн, у него не дрогнет рука, он, смешивая, не спутает дозировки. Еще две недели назад он был настолько оптимистом, что хотел поделиться с этим уже, наконец-то, слава Смерти, вполне совершеннолетним чучелом настоящими чудесами этого мира. Бухло, от которого, кажется, сдохнешь с одного глотка, но, оказывается, нифига. Страшненькими французскими проститутками и спортивными любительницами поиметь если не Оружие, так хоть Мастера. Просто так, потому что когда еще такой случай.  
Оптимизм, видимо, потому что Спирит – нет, не прощает. Просто не держит долго в голове. Не просыпается от ночных кошмаров о том, что остался без почки, легкого и пары-другой ребер.  
Но и семья ему почему-то ни разу не приснилась. Ками сказала – езжай, раз больше нет свободной Косы Смерти, езжай, возвращайся скорее.  
Они здесь уже третью неделю, и непонятно, сколько будет продолжаться эта беготня. Сначала Спирит просто радовался – от семьи подальше, да и Штейн в кои-то веки вел себя, ну, как положено, хотя и про «положено» нет никаких четких инструкций кроме «страхуй». Потом пришлось припомнить кое-что из старого – и не только граммы-миллиграммы, познакомился с кое-чем новым. Здравствуете? Вот мы, мигрени, мы присоединимся к остальному недиагностированному букету, который проще назвать шизофренией, и отлично проведем время.  
…Есть от чего затосковать. Спирит ежится: холодает, теплый день обернулся ночью с холодным туманом, и к утру, видимо, будет заморозок. Хорошо – потому вчера Штейн что-то говорил о том, что клиент деградировал в сторону ящериц, а значит, клиент будет голодным, неосторожным – но вялым.  
И попадет девочке под нож. Ну, строго говоря, не нож этот ее парень, у него еще форма не устоялась, не то кукри, не то мачете, идет с девочкой-Мастером под руку – а Штейн со Спиритом то наблюдают это с крыши, то из окна, а то идут так же под ручку следом, их из новопоступивших мало кто знает в лицо, особенно Штейна – то свободной рукой жестикулирует так, что прохожие отшатываются. Приметная пара. На таких оглядываются – девочка-блондинка, с хвостиками, с голубыми глазами, фамилия какая-то самая незапоминающаяся, не то Кей, не то Адамс, и ее Оружие – не то испанец, не то латиноамериканец.  
Академия принимает и могущих назвать свое происхождение вплоть до колонистов с «Мейфлауэра», и сирот без роду и племени. Метрополия Смерти в этом отношении безусловна – а в остальном колонии вольны жить так, как им удобно.  
Интересно, где и как был бы Штейн, если бы он он не видел и слышал, в придачу ко всему остальному, еще и реально существующие души?  
«Интересно-интересно», вот ведь слово-паразит, злится Спирит, потому что знает, от кого это привязалось. Вот, стоит – опять с сигаретой, руки бледные, серая немочь, но хоть бы ладони растер, изобразил, что замерз. Но не дождешься. Рукава закатаны, как всегда перед делом, и хоть бы мурашки – и тех нет, только куча беспорядочных порезов на предплечьях, хорошо, не свежих, это Спирит ставит себе в заслугу:  
«Мне плевать, какой там у тебя болевой порог, мне плевать, какие тараканы тебе в голове сказали это сделать. Никакой внутренней стороны запястья. Никакого вдоль. Еще раз увижу – отрежу руку по локоть, причем правую».  
В ответ мелкий тогда беззвучно скрючился от смеха. Когда при этом придерживаешь распоротую руку – то очень похоже, как от боли. Смеялся долго и искренне, как будто Спирит ему пугалки рассказывал про дурные привычки и волосатые ладошки. Заразительно – Спирит сам тогда, несмотря на все, улыбнулся. Хотя вряд ли смог бы объяснять почему. Есть такие вещи, которые вне людей и контекста просто умирают, Мастера-Оружия, составляющие пары, знают об этом много.  
Интересно, кто кому покупает сигареты? Юная мисс Адамс или наоборот?  
И только затем Спирит чуть не хлопает себя по лбу – что же он, они же почти дети, у них все хорошо. Покупают сувениры и пишут письма папе-маме. Переживают из-за влюбленностей своих и оценок поровну. Может, держат кошку или собаку. Или хомячка. Жили долго и счастливо и умерли своей смертью все, включая хомячка. И, уж конечно, никто из них не выкуривает по две пачки в день. Не знает, как доставать обезболивающие где угодно. Не принимает нейролептиков и снотворных, причем без рецепта. Не зашивает друг друга и себя – они же начинающий класс, пусть EAT, но это их первая настоящая охота.  
Они нор-маль-ны-е.  
Спириту холодно, печально, хочется курить и к жене и дочке. Там все нормально, ему надоело совместное нисхождение с ума, надоело знать, что Франкен сейчас думает, как будто чужие тараканы во сне пустились в захватнический поход и основали колонию имени Ебанутого Штейна, в его, Спирита, бедной рыжей голове.  
А Штейн и не думает. Ему просто хорошо – потому что голова отпустила и потому что сигарета, а сейчас будет интересно. Он любит не только резать, смотреть ему тоже нравится.  
Освещенная улица правее прерывается темным сквером за невысокой оградой. Цокают каблуки, прошел человек три минуты назад, но не слышно, чтобы за каблуками еще кто-то. Кажется, у того дерева не было такого большого и уродливого нароста на стволе. Или показалось?  
Штейн что-то беззвучно бормочет себе под нос, нужно наклониться ближе, не отвлекаясь от происходящего, чтобы услышать:  
– Элли-Элли, Элли-Элли, Элизабет. Хм.  
– Ты чего?  
– Вспомнилось. Не обращайте.  
Штейн и его дурные привычки. Заразные.  
И – топот башмаков сзади, и – женский визг, и каблуки уже где-то далеко в перспективе скользкой улицы все искажается, а фонари хоть и электрические, их стали ставить везде, но все равно не помогает, слишком вертко и слишком быстро по камням.  
Девочка делает еще один широкий размах, открывается, слишком открывается, потому что хвост длиннее руки, пусть даже и с мачете вместе.  
Пока только подсечка.  
Но в некоторые доли секунд – за пять лет работы вместе этих долей накапало примерно секунд на сорок – Штейна есть за что любить всем сердцем безо всякой иронии.  
Штейну никогда не приходится говорить «не зевай». Он успевает.

Девочка не плачет, девочка заведенная и злая, за окном светает и хорошо видно – что кровь так толком и не замыла, да попробуй такое замой, если на тебя вылилось с полведра.  
Спирит отдал ей куртку взамен испорченной, Штейн – рубашку, это немного исправило положение, но от неприятных взглядов, которыми обмениваются Кэтрин и Эд, ее напарник, который подпирает дверь, потому что для четверых в комнате слишком мало места, – вот от таких взглядов чем поможешь.  
Но девочка не плачет:  
– Как вы узнали, что меня зовут Кэт?  
К Штейну, наверное, впервые обращаются на «вы», но, прежде чем он открывает рот – не надо, не надо про Кэтрин Эддоуз, это немного не та тема для такого сложного утра, слишком сложного даже для короткого «по аналогии»:  
– А. Конечно. Вы же за нами смотрели.  
– Присматривали, – уточняет Спирит.  
– А мы не справились.  
Штейн вступает в беседу неожиданно:  
– Вы отлично справлялись. Было слишком скользко.  
– Скользко? – недоверительно переспрашивает Эд.  
– Да. Кэт, ты просто была в неустойчивом положении и поэтому позволила себя уронить. Дальше ситуация стала… неконтролируемой.  
«Ах ты черт, – про себя думает Спирит – Что это за штуки ты тут ей вешаешь?».  
И поддакивает до тех пор, пока двое их подопечных действительно перестают метать друг в друга незримые молнии. Пока, откланявшись скомкано и неловко, не уходят – за руку уходят.  
Затем:  
– Так. Я опять не понял. Что это было?  
– Уточните.  
– Сначала ты ее кровью облил с ног до головы. И не делай мне тут честные глаза, ты прекрасно успевал все по-нормальному, только ты ведь специально по артерии полоснул. И не надо мне про стирку и что ты нарочно не сбоку, а сзади заходил, чтобы не облиться самому. Знаю, какой ты чистюля.  
– Предположим.  
– А теперь что это за праздник утешения?  
– Прост.  
Штейн перелистывает забытую, из кармана, мятую книжицу с чайкой на обложке. Чайка, будь она неладна. Будь он неладен, Ричард Бах.  
Год назад Штейн в ответ на все просьбы заявлял: «Старший, я вам не ультразвуковой сканер. Я вижу души, связи. Но никак не пол и состояние будущего ребенка».  
Связи.  
Большую часть времени Албарн рад, что он невеликого ума – зло долго не держит. Но это тот момент, который он запомнит.  
– У них – что? Да?  
– Не знаю. Наверное. Я бы сказал – наверняка. Если не рассорятся.  
Вся эта чушь про родственные души. Вся эта чертова чушь. Да, где-то после восемнадцати. Да, один раз есть такой шанс. Обычно, статистика.  
Но за «своим» не нужно ехать за тридевять земель. «Свои» обычно знают друг друга – может, хуже, может, лучше. «Свои» могут быть одного пола, разного возраста. Иногда «свой» – это тот спасатель, который выкопает тебя из-под снежной лавины и которого дома ждет семья. Это неважно.  
Лотерея. Выиграешь ли ты остаток жизни или доли секунд абсолютного понимания другого человека. Взаимности.  
Что вокруг всего этого навертели, чертов Бах, чертов Экзюпери, книжицы в мягких обложках, коробка конфет ассорти, выбирай не глядя, надейся, дыши, разверни – а вот пустой фантик. Штейн точно нет, он из больных одиночек, кто живет и умирает один, и вот это было бы абсолютно нор-маль-но. В нормальном мире, где цивилизованные люди обычно прячут метки, это не счастье или несчастье, не брак, не сват ни брат – просто фортуна. Все взрослые люди, и семья строится на любви и уважении, связь Оружия и Мастера – на душевной связи, и значительно раньше, чем появятся эти метки-штампы, удостоверяющие, что пара сия одобрена чем-то там превыше.  
Спирит все это мог бы сказать, но зачем. Это же все слова. Дело – это лучшая боевая пара Академии, лучший Мастер, постепенно едущий с катушек и утаскивающий Оружие за собой. История не для сентиментальных романов, а для криминального бульварного чтива.  
У Маки голубые глаза. И волосы светлые. Ну, то есть у всех младенцев сначала так, и эти младенческие волосики ничего не значат, могут быть рыжие, как у папы. Спирит очень хочет узнать, будет ли Мака рыжей, будут ли у нее глаза синие или голубые. Он много чего в жизни еще не успел, ему всего девятнадцать, в конце концов.  
– Лучше б у меня напарник был УЗИ-сканер.  
И после этого они уезжают, командировка окончена, дело выгорело. Когда Спирит случайно встречает Штейна через несколько лет – у того через обе руки тянутся швы. Самый грубый способ решения вопроса – но Спирит не говорит ничего. Его это уже не касается.  
Сам он, как все нор-маль-ны-е люди, может закрыть запястье хотя бы широким ремешком часов.

**Author's Note:**

> Элли, Кэт – соответственно Элизабет Страйд и Кэтрин Эддоус, третья и четвертая "классические" жертвы Джека-Потрошителя


End file.
